


Do you wanna date my avatar?

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna s'inquiète de voir que sa fille n'a toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna date my avatar?

**Do you wanna date my avatar ?**

_Do you wanna date my avatar?_  
She's a star  
And she's hotter than reality by far  
Wanna date my avatar?

Senna ne comprenait pas. Sa fille avait pourtant tout pour plaire. Elle était drôle, jolie, forte, drôle et jolie et… Bref. Elle avait absolument tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver. Même si elle était athlétique elle n'en restait pas moins féminine. Et si jolie.

Elle leur avait bien ramené un certain Mako à un moment. Il était gentil, malgré son air toujours mécontent et assez psychorigide. Même complètement psychorigide. Tellement psychorigide qu'après leur rupture, il était parti s'enrôler dans la police. Pauvre garçon…

Il avait bien un frère d'ailleurs. Très charmant, très fin. Si Senna ne se trompait pas, il s'appelait Bolin. Mais sa fille lui avait clairement dit que ce n'était qu'un ami. Pourtant il était très bien ce garçon ! Mais Korra avait l'air d'avoir des goûts complexes.

Elle était encore jeune certes, mais quand même. Son rôle d'avatar lui prenait tellement de temps que si Korra ne faisait rien maintenant, elle allait finir vieille fille, comme cette Lin, qui était haut gradée dans la police si Senna se souvenait bien et qui vivait toujours en collocation avec une certaine Kya, la sœur de Tenzin.

Mais sa jeune et jolie fille ne semblait penser qu'à s'entraîner et passer du temps avec la PDG de Future Industries. Bien sûr, l'amitié est une chose très importante, mais tout de même ! Elles étaient encore là, à discuter et rire, après que la jeune avatar ait fini son entraînement, ce qui fit soupirer sa mère. Et vas-y que je te chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, que je glousse comme une petite fille, que je rougisse comme une petite fille, que je touche les cheveux de mon amie comme une petite fille, que j'embrasse fougueusement mon amie comme…

Senna resta bouche bée. Sa fille était en train d'embrasser avec ferveur Asami Satô. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu ça venir ! Puis ce n'était pas très grave. Cette Asami était très jolie, avec une bonne situation, c'était sincèrement un bon parti !

Senna s'éclipsa quand elle vit sa fille se faire plaquer contre un des murs de la cour. Elle était contente pour elle mais pas au point de voir ce genre de chose. Elle resta tout de même un instant bloquée sur son canapé, repensant à la scène qu'elle venait de voir avant de reprendre ses activités.

Oui, Asami était vraiment un très bon parti !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Petit drabble sans prétention et sans doute très OOC pour Senna, mais vu qu'on ne la voit pas énormément, on peut s'amuser un peu avec elle, ce qui est plutôt marrant ^^ !**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus !**

**A une prochaine peut** **-** **être !**


End file.
